Mirror
by chillymilk
Summary: The mirror reflects the truth. She's not sure if she likes it that much.


**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Peach, Tiara, Mario and the likes belong to Nintendo respectfully. Oh, and there are _Super Mario Odyssey_ spoilers. Just a warning if you didn't beat the game/haven't seen the ending.**

* * *

Peach was mad.

Actually, she wasn't mad. She didn't know how to feel about her current situation.

The princess was rescued by her savior and love interest, Mario, once again. While she would normally be ecstatic to see the short plumber, the events that occurred on the moon made things more than awkward for the both of them.

After returning to the castle, she stomped up the steps and into her room, threw clothes into her suitcase, and walked out as happy as she could force herself to look. She then walked past the resting plumber and directly to her tiara-shaped companion on the Odyssey, a silly smile plastered on her face.

"Who's up for a vacation?"

Sitting in the Odyssey across a sleeping Tiara, she sighed.

While she often looked at the moon for a source of comfort, all it did now was remind her of his failed proposal. Well, it felt more like _their_ failed proposal.

Personally, she felt she had the right to deny a marriage proposal if she wasn't interested or ready, and that's what she did. She denied both of them, fuming over both of their idiocy. She wasn't surprised at Bowser; the guy would do anything to take her hand in marriage, but _Mario_? Thinking about it made her livid.

Mario was a lot of things, but an idiot wasn't one of them. He should have taken a better approach to her even after Bowser pushed him out of the way. Pushing and fighting over her was _not_ flattering in the least. It was just embarrassing for all three of them.

She groaned silently and got up, figuring pacing would help her think clearer.

She and Mario were an item since her first rescue in space, and she loved him very much. She knew he loved her back with everything he had. People who knew him well enough noticed how head over heels he was for her and how eager he was make her smile every chance he got.

Though what seemed to be a flawless relationship, it officially had its very slip-up.

She _was_ angry. She was absolutely fed up. He had no right to go and mess up their perfect, beautiful relationship with something as _stupid_ as fighting someone she has never even thought about giving _any_ of her time -

She gasped as she stopped walking and looked in front of the mirror. Her face was red and hot tears stung her eyes and cheeks.

How dare _she_?

It was true, he really did wait on her hand and foot, but it was because he never wanted to disappoint her. She remembered speaking to him on one of their dates about her dream wedding and how happy she would be if he finally proposed to her. She remembered rambling for hours on end about it, and how he barely responded, only nodding and grunting. She remembered leaving the place and seeing how deep in thought he was.

The only reason he panicked was because he feared of _disappointing_ her.

He panicked because of –

" _Me_ ," she uttered in horror, her eyes staring back at in the mirror and into her soul.

The mirror reflected who she really was: a somewhat spoiled princess who threw a fit when she doesn't get her way or get's upset and yet still had the audacity to blame her boyfriend for her being upset.

She quickly turned away from the mirror, not sure if she could take any more of the truth. She then sat down back into her chair, no longer feeling a variety of emotions. Instead, a single feeling overtook her entire demeanor:

 _Guilt._

Though it wasn't entirely her fault, she felt guilty enough for her to realize she had many things to be guilty for, most of things now being apparent on her so-called vacation yet one thing stung the most out of all of them.

"I forgot to tell him thank you."

She forgot to thank him for rescuing her. She forgot to thank him for all the gifts he bought her on their dates. She forgot to thank him for the tennis lessons and various sport teachings. She forgot to thank him for comforting her on long nights that seem to never end.

She forgot to thank him for loving her.

Outside, she could hear the waterfall splashing into the river below it and the dinosaur snoring softly near the barking Chain Chomps.

She wiped her newly forming tears and stood up, walking in front of the mirror.

The mirror reflected who she is going to be: a gentle yet strong princess who realizes her mistakes and is willing to change for the better.

With a nod and a gentle pat on Tiara's head, she walked out of the Odyssey, the sun reflecting her beauty and change in heart.

The mirror reflected both.

* * *

 **Basically, I was scrolling through again and stumbled upon Anonymous Gamer Girl's little gem, _Sweet Dreams_. I fell head over heals in love with it, and it is a direct inspiration for this one. You should totally check out her account and read _Sweet Dreams_. It's totally worth it. Any who, thank you Anon Gamer Girl for the idea, and criticism is always welcome.**

 **P.S.: Nintendo seriously needs to tell the entire fanbase what happened between Peach and Mario after the events of Odyssey. I'm not sure if I can handle my OTP being miserable and/or angry at each other.**


End file.
